Tracker zombie
The tracker is a new type of zombie added in the No-Brainer DLC. Stickerbook After years of training, the Tracker zombie has been outfitted with the latest in plant hunting technology. It prefers to trap plants unsuspecting plants. Appearance The plant tracker has a dark grey camo shirt and pants accompanied by a a bear hat worn similar to the saber tooth tiger the hunter zombie wore from pvz2. On his back is a backpack with bear traps and a proximity sensor hanging out. Finally, it has a modified black hunting rifle. Statistics The Average Tracker has 125 health and moves the same speed as a Pea Shooter. * HP: 125 * Speed: medium. Attack The hunter zombie fires shots in bursts of three for minimal recoil. It deals piercing damage. The following stats are when fully upgraded. * Damage: '''14 -16 damage per shot. 21 critical damage. * '''Range: '''Mid range. * '''Ammo: '''21. * '''Reload: '''1.5 seconds. * '''Type: Burst fire. * Zoom: '1.5X Upgrades *'Bigger stock: 'A bigger stock gives the tracker more ammo before reloading. *'Target practice: ' A simple drill allows the Tracker zombie to make better shots and deal more damage. *'Simpler reload:'' '' A less confusing reload technique means ammo can be reloaded faster. Abilities Sensor (Lt or L1) Motion sensor Plants a motion sensor. When a plant moves nearby, it activates an alarm allowing the plants that triggered to have their icon appear on your screen. It also generates noise that attracts consumable zombies on the location. Alarm lasts 10 seconds once activated. Cooldown is 30 seconds. Unlocked at level 2. Scan sensor Alternate ability to Motion sensor. It functions just like the motion sensor and causes the plants that triggered it to take 20% extra damage for 10 seconds. Cooldown is 45 seconds. Unlocked in sticker packs. Special rounds (Y or Triangle) Piercing rounds Gives you a clip of ammo that deals 17-19 damage, 21 critical damage, and pierces armor. Cooldown is 30 seconds after clip is depleted. Obtained at level 4. Critical rounds An alternate ability to Piercing rounds. Critical rounds deal no extra damage, but still pierce armor and deal 26 critical damage. Cooldown is 30 seconds after clip is depleted. Unlocked in sticker packs. Trap (Rt or R1) Sticky trap Can place up to 3 different traps that keep plants in place for 10 seconds, but doesn't damage them. Cooldown is 15 seconds. Obtained at level 3. Bear trap An alternate ability to Sticky trap. It doesn't hold plants in place, but it deals 175 damage. Cooldown is 30 seconds. Unlocked in sticker packs. Strategies As A tracker's main strengths are his traps and his low recoil. Place sensors along chokeholds or places you think plants will try to sneak past. If you are correct, an alarm will sound and the perpetrator's character icons will appear on the map for you and your zombie allies to see. Perfect for ruining a sneaky plant's day. If no plants trigger it, then it is safe to assume no plants are taking that path and you should plant another sensor. Alternatively, you can place sensors nearby to protect yourself if you are worried about chompers or other plants sneaking up on you. Placing traps varies depending on what trap you are using. The bear trap should be place around corners or at the top of stairs so that nobody will see them and react to them in time. The sticky trap however, should be place in view of vantage points so you or any other zombie should get an easy vanquish. It's attack is potentially very powerful in the hands of more accurate players because it's critical hit damage is pretty high and the weapon has very low recoil. Because of this, it is advised that you aim for the critical areas of plants. Against Most of the hunter's strengths come from it's ability to ambush plants and ruin a stealthy run. Plants can avoid this be shooting and destroying the tracker's traps. It is advised that you use extreme caution when travelling dark areas as the tracker may very well have hidden a trap. In a firefight, it is recommended that only fast characters fight this unit because they will be harder to hit due to it's burst firing method. If he does hit you, try to nmake sure he doesn't get a critical hit. Dodging to avoid this is advised. Chomper that try to sneak up on him are advised to goop him or make sure he doesn't have a sensor nearby. Cacti should be able to kill him without much difficulty, but make sure your vantage point doesn't have any traps either. Variants (feel free to add your own variants right under mine, but be sure to put you signature and they have to be hunting themed.) * Cooker. (Fire variant.) * Gutter. (Poison variant.) * Ice hunter. (Ice variant.) * Fisher * Sci-hunter * Big game hunter * Tagger * Spear hunter Category:Classes Category:Zombies